Lights on
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Creían que Katniss era un héroe por ir por la persona más odiada, la diferencia era que Peeta Mellark si sabía reconocer quien era el verdadero enemigo y no era el Presidente Snow. Esta historia participa en el reto de "Deportes extremos" del foro El diente de león.


**Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto "Deportes extremos: nadie sobrevive" del foro El diente de león.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Gracias a LizethOdair por darme esta idea tan trágica.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lights on**

 **.**

* * *

Todo era tan confuso. Había gritos, órdenes y desesperación.

Intenta recordar el porque aceptó la sugerencia de la presidenta Alma Coin al ir a ese lugar tan horripilante. Desea no haber sido en ciego, tan fácil de convencer, tan manipulable.

También lo agradece, porque esa oportunidad no le habría venido en años, y para ese entonces alguien ya se le habría adelantado.

Katniss Everdeen tiene una lista de seguidores: personas que estarían dispuestas a morir por ella o sus causas. Gente ilusa que no se da cuenta lo sobrevalorada que está. Que no ha hecho nada para merecer tanto reconocimiento, y que, si no pudo salvarse a si misma hace años, no podrá hacerlo con una nación completa.

Y luego está la lista de enemigos, los que darían todo, incluso su propia vida, por verla sufrir.

Los admira, porque no cualquiera puede quitarse esa venda de los ojos.

Curiosamente él se encuentra en en ambos grupos. Está de acuerdo con con su movimiento pero no es estúpido para no notar todo el daño que ha hecho, a todos lo que se ha llevado. Y uno de ellos es él.

Su cuerpo responde igual que el de los demás. Corre, huye de los mutos que vienen persiguiéndolos desde que él es capaz de recordar. Porque no recuerda muchas cosas.

Eso es lo que más le duele. Cualquier memoria le resulta borrosa. Algunas partes suenan bastante lógicas y luego dejan de tener sentido. Porque para Peeta, las acciones de Katniss no tienen sentido. Nunca la ha llegado a comprender del todo y nunca lo hará.

La odia, por más tiempo del que hubiese pensando que lo haría. La odia por no haberlo matado en la arena. La odia por haber dejado que lo convirtieran en lo que es ahora. Pero sobre todo, la odia por haberse hecho eso a si misma. Porque cualquiera que lo señale como el culpable le dará sus argumentos por el cuales no lo es. Nadie lo escuchará de cualquier manera, para el mundo, Peeta Mellark ha perdido la cabeza.

Algunas veces incluso ha llegado a creer que es verdad.

El túnel subterráneo se sentía infinito. No importaba cuantos metros avanzara, este nunca parecía terminar.

Katniss no iba junto a él, pero si a una distancia considerable en caso de necesitar acercarse.

Él no era tonto, sabía que era a la única persona del escuadrón quien se preocupaba de que hiciera una tontería. Incluso con esos mutos que susurraban su nombre, Katniss seguía tratando de protegerlo, porque eso era lo que hacían.

Luego las luces comenzaron a iluminar el túnel subterráneo como si de reflectores se tratase.

 _Luz, luz, muerte._

Muy a su pesar, tuvieron que detenerse, excepto por Gale, Finnick y Pollux, quienes estaban muy por delante de ellos como para notar que tenían problemas.

— ¿Deberíamos atravesarlas? — preguntó Cressida, con desesperación.

 _Luz._

— Hay mucha probabilidad de que eso active una trampa.

 _Luz._

— Entonces tratemos de no pisarlas.

 _Muerte._

Y cuando Cressida no estaba viendo hacia ellos la arrojó a una de las luces que la hacían parecer como en un escenario debajo de ellas. Fue tan fácil, tan sencillo. No había lugar para reflexionar lo que hizo.

La escuchó gritar de dolor como nunca antes, lo que hizo regresar a parte del escuadrón pero su atención estaba frente a su obra. Sus gemidos, porque parecía que era lo único que podía salir de su boca, alertaron a los otros.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Peeta tuvo miedo. Si alguien lo habría visto sería su fin. No es que le diera miedo la muerte, pero haber disfrutado de haber acabado con el Sinsajo no podía durar tan poco. No cuando no había visto la reacción de muchos ante la noticia. Ese no podía ser su fin.

Pudo ver como Katniss se convertía en un saco de huesos y cenizas. Los otros lucían petrificados ante la imagen, sin saber que hacer ni como reaccionar.

Sus recuerdos venían en cámara lenta. Nunca había visto algo derretirse tan rápido y aun así tener el tiempo para apreciarlo.

Se sentía como si un peso se quitara de sus hombros. Había sido liberado finalmente de la amenaza más grande, y no solo él, un país ya no tendría porque sufrir por sus acciones.

Creían que Katniss era un héroe por ir por la persona más odiaba, la diferencia era que Peeta Mellark si sabía reconocer quien era el verdadero enemigo y no era el Presidente Snow.

Era triste no poder darles dosis a cada habitante de Panem, eso les haría ver como en realidad fue ella.

Ya no importaba si nadie lo veía de la misma forma que él, los había salvado y de eso trataba.

— ¿Escucharon eso? — preguntó Peeta en voz baja. Silencio—. Los mutos se han ido.

Pensaba en que el presidente Snow estaría furioso de saber que él logró en menos tiempo y con menos recursos lo que tanto deseaba desde hace meses. Estar en primera fila para apreciar su obra.

— No importa que se hayan ido, hay que salir de aquí — dijo Finnick, forzando a salir a las palabras de su boca sin que sonara tan afectado—. Ya saben donde estamos.

Podían ver cada vez más cerca una luz, la salida, cuando algo pareció hacer clic en la cabeza de Gale.

Peeta esperó la sensación de paz en su interior al tener a su gran amenaza lejos de él para siempre. Tal cosa nunca llegó.

— Tenemos que regresar por sus restos — imaginaba a Gale mas más fuerte como para nunca escucharlo rogar—. Es lo más que podemos hacer por su familia. No pueden pasar lo mismo que como su padre. No podemos darle solo malas noticias sin un cuerpo que enterrar.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? — incluso Peeta se asombró de tomar la palabra—. ¿Conseguir una urna en medio de la guerra y guardar sus cenizas?

No sabe si alguien más intentó salvarla o si eso llegó a ser una opción para ellos. Lo que sí sabe, es que la única persona que la amaba tanto como para protegerla la odiaba lo suficiente ahora no hacer nada al respecto.

— Solo era una idea — intentó calmar las cosas—, claro que no lo entenderías. Katniss sí tenía quien la esperase después que acabara todo.

* * *

— ¿Visto como pasó? — preguntó la única chica que iba con ellos.— Lo de Katniss, ¿viste como pasó?

Su voz no era tranquila como lo habría sido la de Gale y Finnick cuando pidieron una explicación. En la suya había un poco de duda sobre si pedirle información a Peeta fuese perdida de tiempo.

— No — se encogió de hombros, mentir resultaba tan fácil —. No me doy una idea.

Pero ella no le creía, y no podía culparla. El hecho de que intentó matarla cuando se reencontraron en el distrito trece no era un secreto nunca más. Se le declaró como un peligro para la comunidad y se les alertó de que se alejaran lo mejor posible de su lado.

Katniss Everdeen había ocasionado que le vieran como un monstruo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Asintió con la cabeza —. Muy seguro.

* * *

Cressida ha mantenido sus ojos en él. No la culpa, ella pudo ver como arrojó a Katniss hacia una muerte segura o por lo menos darse una idea. Desconfía de él y se sorprende de que no lo haya acusado ya con el resto.

Tampoco es que la chica sea tonta, Gale se iría contra él (en el mejor de los casos) y ese no era el lugar para confrontaciones si no eran contra el gobierno de Snow.

Solo le hará saber que no espere que su secreto lo seguirá siendo por mucho tiempo. Tiene que esperar el momento de adecuado.

Ese fue su último error.

* * *

Suben las escaleras a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas lo permiten. Han caminado por horas, días. La adrenalina es lo que les hace poder mover sus piernas.

Gale, Finnick y luego Peeta.

Cressida sugirió que para mayor seguridad él estuviera en medio, seguido por ella y Messalla. Estaban tan desesperados por una solución que siquiera se han puesto a cuestionar nada.

De Pollux no sabe que ha pasado, tampoco es que le importe tanto. Tiene que reducir el número de víctimas como sea posible.

Un descuido de Gale y Finnick le da la oportunidad de cerrar la alcantarilla antes de que Cressida pueda salir, quien seguía en shock por el muto que le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco a Messalla.

Muchos creerían que después de tantas muertes no le impresionaría otra más. No es acerca de números, porque no se va la vida de un dígito sino de una persona.

— ¡Espera! — Finnick grita—. ¿Qué pasa con…?

— Fue demasiado tarde — trata de parecer alterado, por su bien, por le bien de los que quedan.

— Pero ellos venían detrás de ti.

— ¡He dicho que fue demasiado tarde!

Agradece que todos lo hagan tan traumatizado como para entrar en una discusión. Agradece su ingenuidad, aunque mas agradecidos deberían de estar ellos. Sus acciones los ponen a salvo, esas muertes les han hecho llegar hasta donde están ahora.

Nadie fuera de Katniss estaba en sus planes. No puede arriesgarse a ser encarcelado nuevamente. Ellos dirán que está loco. Nunca se ha sentido tan cuerdo en toda su vida.

* * *

— Usted lo sabe, ¿verdad? — no necesita una respuesta, puede verlo todo en sus ojos. Puede ver a través de ella.

— Y a usted no le han dicho que entrar sin permiso es de mala educación, ¿verdad?

A petición popular, Alma Coin dejó de ser presidenta del distrito trece para estar a cargo del nuevo Panem.

Y el poder no le ha sentado mal. Su rostro es más relajado y tiene un cierto brillo en la mirada, que por alguna razón hace que a Peeta le den escalofríos.

— Sobre Katniss, lo sabe.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar eso, señor Mellark?

— No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

— Eso no cambia los hechos, realmente no cambia nada, ¿o si?

— ¿Va a comenzar su gobierno con una falta tan grande como esa?

— No importa. Para Panem Katniss Everdeen ha muerto como una heroína, eso es todo lo que necesitan. Así que puede vivir tranquilamente, que no debe temer por el día en que un par de agentes de la paz lleguen a su casa para que se pudra en la cárcel.

Se dirigió a la puerta, sin exactamente la respuesta que deseaba, pero con la seguridad de que tenía a la nueva Presidenta en la misma página.

— ¿Y qué pasará con su hermana? — pregunta con un poco de remordimiento—. La señora Everdeen no puede hacerse cargo de alguien de nuevo.

 _Recuerda la visita que recibió de Primrose y la señora Everdeen, fueron las únicas que se alegraban de que estuviese de regreso. Haymitch muy borracho. Effie demasiado interesada en el nuevo Capitolio y como eso arruinaría su carrera de escolta que iba en ascenso. Los demás... muertos._

— _Ella estará bien — respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando le preguntó acerca de la mirada perdida de su madre.— Katniss era quien le podía hacer salir de su mundo... pero ahora que ya no está... — tragó saliva—. No estoy segura si puedo hacer lo mismo._

— ¿No es un poco tarde para preocuparse sobre eso?

* * *

Peeta se sorprendió de que el abogado del presidente Snow pidiera un trato para su cliente dada la situación. Pedía cadena perpetua por todos los cargos en lugar de la pena de muerte.

Él no lograba entender la diferencia. El proceso para el nuevo gobierno era exhaustivo, por lo que el jurado se negó.

— ¿Y aunque fuese algo comprometedor entre la presidenta Alma Con y el señor Peeta Mellark?

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Se preguntó como no lo había visto venir. Y es que el Presidente Snow fue más inteligente que todos, incluso que él y Coin juntos.

Los vídeos de él asesinando a Katniss Everdeen y Coin haciendo caso omiso de ello fueron como una bomba extra en el termino de la guerra, la última carta bajo el brazo. Que si bien no le hacía ganar tampoco les daba la gloria a ellos.

Se le condenó a Snow a cadena perpetua, mientras que él y Coin estaban bajo investigación.

— Buen intento, señor Mellark — dijo mientras los agentes de paz lo llevaban—. Pero tal parece ser que tanto usted como la señorita Everdeen saben reconocer a sus enemigos.

* * *

 **La verdad esto en mi cabeza estaba súper guau y cuando lo terminé de escribir quedó no tan guau xD.**

 **Espero haberlo hecho bien, que me leí el de Cora y nada que ver en como lo plasme.**

 **LizethOdair, aquí está lo que tanto anhelabas, puedes dormir tranquila.**


End file.
